Lure the Tiger from the Mountain
| image= | tag=Logo by Unknown | author=Joseph A. Johnson | language= | rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=30 | words= | pub_date=December 6th, 2001 | update=February 3rd, 2003 | current_status= }} :For other uses of '''Reflections', see'' Reflection Lure the Tiger from the Mountain, originally titled Reflections is written by Joseph A. Johnson and began online publication on December 6th, 2001.Post at FFML - Retrieved 04-01-2017 It was completed on February 3rd, 2003.Post at FFML - Retrieved 04-01-2017 Description Plot Chapter 1: Man tian guo hai (Cross the Sea by Fooling the Sky) Chapter 2: Xiao li cang dao (Conceal a Dagger in a Smile) Chapter 3: Yu gin gu Zong (Snare the Enemy by Letting Him Go)These two chapters appear to have the same title. Chapter 4: Yuan jiao jin gong (Befriend a Distant State While Attacking a Neighbor) Chapter 5: Yu qin gu zong (Snag the Enemy by Letting Them Off the Hook) Chapter 6: Wu zhong sheng you (Create Something Out of Nothing) Chapter 7: Jai chi bu dian (Play Dumb While Remaining Smart) Chapter 8: Fan ke wei zhu (Make the Host and Guest Exchange Places) Chapter 9: Zou wei shang (Run Away) Chapter 10: Kong cheng ji (Fling Open the Gates to the Empty City) Chapter 11: Shu shang kai hua (Deck the Tree with Bogus Blossoms) Chapter 12: Jie dao Sha ren (Kill with a Borrowed Knife) Chapter 13: Hun shui mo yu (Fish in Troubled Waters) Chapter 14: Ah du chen can (Pretend to Take One Path While Sneaking Down Another) Chapter 15: Pao zhuan yin yu (Cast a Brick to Attract Jade) Chapter 16: Ku rou ji (Inflict Injury on Yourself to Win the Enemy's Trust) Chapter 17: Wei wei jiu zhao (Besiege Wei to Save Zhao) Chapter 18: Jin chan tuo qiao (Slough off the Cicada's Shell) Chapter 19: Shun shou qian yang (Take the Opportunity to Pilfer a Goat) Chapter 20: Yi yi dai lao (Relax While the Enemy Exhausts Himself) Chapter 21: Qin zei qin wang (Catch the Ringleader to Nab the Bandits) Chapter 22: Da cao jing she (Beat the Grass to Startle the Snake) Chapter 23: Jie shi huan hun (Raise a Corpse from the Dead) Chapter 24: Shing dong ji xi (Make a Feint to the East While Attacking in the West) Chapter 25: Jia dao fa guo (Obtain Safe Passage to Conquer Guo) Chapter 26: Ge an guan huo (Watch the Fires Burning Across the River) Chapter 27: Tou liang huan zhu (Replace the Beams with Rotten Timber) Chapter 28: Mei ren ji (Use a Woman to Ensnare a Man) Chapter 29: Li dai tao jiang (Sacrifice the Plum Tree for the Peach Tree) Chapter 30: Diao hu li shan (Lure the Tiger from the Mountain) Notes FFML Posting History *Teaser 06/12/01 *Chapters 1 & 2 10/09/02 *Chapters 3 & 4 11/09/02 *Chapters 5~7 13/09/02 *Chapters 8~10 16/09/02 *Chapters 11~13 25/09/02 *Chapters 14~16 04/10/02 *Chapters 17 & 18 11/10/02 *Chapters 19~21 18/10/02 *Chapters 22~24 13/01/03 *Chapter 25 17/01/03 *Chapter 26 21/01/03 *Chapter 27 25/01/03 *Chapter 28 28/01/03 *Chapter 29 31/01/03 *Chapter 30 03/02/03 See Also Other External Links *[http://www.reocities.com/ayongedarling/Reflections.htm ''Lure the Tiger from the Mountain at the Reocities Archive record of Index] - Retrieved 29-12-2016 References